


Gentleman's Agreement

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have an agreement or ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Agreement

"Are those my undergarments?"

Watson's mouth was sharply turned down but Holmes chose to take no notice of that. Wonderful fact of life it was, being able to ignore observations as one saw fit.

"I asked you, Holmes ..."

"I heard you and I've just been formulating an appropriate answer."

"Yes or no would suffice, except that I already know the answer is yes." Watson sighed. He began to tidy the flat aimlessly, with the air of a man who'd been given a particularly fruitless task in his own personal purgatory.

Holmes felt unusually contrite. Maybe it was the defeated slump to Watson's back. Maybe he was too hung over to think straight - they were only underwear and they _did_ have a bartering agreement.

"We have no bartering agreement," Watson said aloud, startling Holmes with his sudden psychic abilities.

"You're uncanny," Holmes breathed. "You awe me."

From the floor, Watson picked up one of Holmes experiments, the one he'd forgotten about, oh, six or so months before. Actually it was five months, sixteen days, three hours and ten minutes but who was counting?

"What the devil is this?" Watson held up the experiment between his thumb and forefinger, his expression one of pure disgust. "And what are these white things all over it?"

Ah, the experiment worked then. "Meat pie. Maggots."

Watson dropped it as if burned. "Have you absolutely no consideration? We'll have rats ..."

"Actually I was testing to see if there could be any meal so foul that even a rat wouldn't bother with it. It's a monumental discovery, Watson."

"Really? How odd because I've just discovered that you're monumentally mad."

Holmes regarded Watson closely, gliding up besides him. "Just recently? Or in the near past? Because I could swear ..."

Turning, Watson put a finger against Holmes lips, effectively silencing him. "I've always known. But like a lunatic, I keep hoping that a new day will bring different results."

Holmes grinned and pressed a light kiss to Watson's fingertip. "Madness is often a sign of superior intellect." Reaching up, he threaded their fingers together and Watson found himself unable to resist smiling. "Or it could just be madness."

"I'm in the latter category, have no fear."

"No, my dear. I have to protest ..." Holmes began but quieted when Watson pulled him close and kissed him with gruff affection. For a quiet moment Holmes found he could lose himself in this, the ever-swirling calculations fading from his brain and god, if Watson ever truly understood his power ...

Watson pulled away first, breathing hard, his forehead resting against Holmes'. "Just madness," he repeated. "I declare this patient hopelessly mad and not at all smart."

"If you say so, Doctor. If you don't mind me saying so, it seems to be contagious." Holmes brain clicked back on, as easily as if a switch had been thrown. _Damn it._ Reluctantly, he let go of Watson and started to get dressed, but not before making an appropriate offering. "Do want these knickers back?"

"Heavens no," Watson said with a wince. "And you can keep the waistcoat too."

"You are ever generous. I won't forget this." Holmes pulled on his - Watson's, no, _their_ \- pants, the pair that had somehow found their way into Holmes bed exactly nine hours and eighteen minutes before.

But who was counting?

Not he, certainly.

~*~


End file.
